


The ways I say I love you

by CONfusedpinapple



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONfusedpinapple/pseuds/CONfusedpinapple
Summary: Just a prompt I wanted to do about my love languages





	The ways I say I love you

The ways I said I love you. 

The first time I said I love you was through touch. Never sexual but grabbing of hands and a squeeze. The code was one for here, two for let go, and three for I love you. The words never flew out of my mouth easy with you.   
I still find my self squeezing my new partners hand. One....two....three. 

The next was platonic and easier to say. It became second nature to end phone calls with them with I love you. Or message ILY over text. Call them babe, and confuse our classmates on who was dating who. No one was dating each other. They thought of us like rainbows based on the colors of our hair.   
One....

Now it feels more final, an absolute. I’m not sure was love feels like. It shouldn’t hurt like this. You said I love you, I run away. You hurt me so badly. Yet, I’m still in love with you   
One....two....

I’m floating now. I’m not quite sure what it means. As more time passes my feelings change, yet some things stay the same.   
One....two....three. 

Come find me.


End file.
